custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's 1, 2, 3, Imagine with Me! (1991, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's 1, 2, 3, Imagine with Me! is a Custom Barney Live on Stage Show that was originally toured in the United States, Canada, and United Kingdom from December 6, 1996 to June 21, 1992. This Barney Live on Stage Show was released on home video on VHS June 23, 1991 from "Lyrick Studios", and released on DVD on August 19, 1993. And It was toured in Asia from September 2003 to July 2007, Mexico from May 2006 - March 1997, and in Brazil from July 2007 - June 2010. In 2007-2008, "Barney's Let's Imagine Live" is a semi-remake of this. Plot Barney and his friends go some places to imagine things including an airplane, a kite, the sun, the flowers, the green that grows grass, the jungle safari zoo, under the sea, a sailing ship's boat, a city bus, the musical marching band, the rock-n-roll music room, happy dancers, magical ballet dancers, dancing teddy bears, a firetruck, outer space with the spaceship, astronaut robots, and little stars, a train, the kitchen with food including pumpernickel bread, cookies, and lemon drops and gumdrops, and the colorful balloon machine to help plan a big party celebration with some help of the audience. Cast (in order of appearance) *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Audience (for watching the show) *Parents *Kids *Grandparents *Aunts *Uncles Songs #Barney Theme Song Season 3 #The More We Work Together (Audio Taken from: Barney Live in New York City #The Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from: Twice is Nice #Silly Sounds (Audio Taken from: Barney’s Fun & Games #The Tiger Song (Audio Taken from: Classical Cleanup #Swimming, Swimming (Audio Taken from: A Day at the Beach #If I Lived Under the Sea (Audio Taken from: An Adventure In Make Believe #Sailing (Audio Taken from: Going Places #Exercise Song (Audio Taken from: Hop To It #Big and Little (Audio Taken from: Gone Fishing #Four Seasons Day (Audio Taken from: Four Seasons Day #If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: At Home With Animals #Painting the Shapes (Audio Taken from: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard # Castles So High (Audio Taken from: Barney’s Magical Musical Adventure End Credit Music (for the home video) #Way Up in Outer Space #Down By The Station #The Marching Song #Phantom of the Opera #Make the Bread Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the live on stage show was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The musical arrangements used in this live on stage show were similar to the ones from "Season 4". *Season 4's I Love You uses Barney, BJ and Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 3", and kids' vocals from "Season 4". *Production for this live on stage show took between October 12 to October 15, 1996 before its tour two months later. Touring Date Schedules at the Live Show Theaters Original Tour in the United States, Canada, and the United Kingdom (1996 - 1998) *9:00 am - 10:30 am Asia Tour in Asia (2003-2007) *10:00 am - 11:30 am Mexico Tour in Mexico, South America (2006 - 2007) *9:30 am - 11:00 am Brazil Tour in Brazil, South America (2007 - 2010) *11:00 am - 12:30 pm Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:1998 episodes Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney Stage Show Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Category:1991 episodes